Growing up
by NelsonandLisaforever
Summary: Lisa comes home from Harvard University and finds lots of things have changed for the three Simpson siblings
1. Welcome Home Lisa

**Bart is 25**

**Lisa is 23**

**and last but not least, Maggie is 16.**

* * *

Lisa Simpson was in a cab driven by Kearney. She just was going to go to go the house in the depressing town of Springfield. She'd had just come back from a graduation of Harvard University that her parents didn't come to, actually her mom did, Homer didn't come because he broke his back.

"So Lisa, Kearney asked nervously, do you have an escort to the wedding?"

"What wedding?"Lisa was confused, her mom never told her about a wedding on Skype.

"Mayor Quimby' s actual daughter, Julie Quimby." Kearney apparently really wanted Lisa to go to the wedding with him.

"Who is the groom?" Lisa wondered who would marry in to the Quimby family. They always cheated on their spouse.

"No one really knows." What,Lisa thought, that is really weird.

Kearney stopped at the Simpson house and said "Well, bye." Lisa walked out of the cab and knocked on the front door. Bart answered.

"Lisa, back from college,he hugged her, guess what."

"What?" Lisa was really wondering what it was. "Is it another funny prank your going to play on Dad?"

"Come in first." Lisa walked in and looked around not much had changed.

"SUPRISE!" Everyone she knew jumped out and jumped out. "WELCOME HOME,LISA!" She hugged everyone and kissed a few( Nelson,Millhouse)

Then she saw someone that never happier then she did now. Maggie Simpson. "Hey, sister!" Maggie yelled. She looked way different then when she was twelve. She was sixteen and looked like she had gone goth.

"Maggie, OMG, last time I saw you, you did not look like... that." Maggie shrugged and said:

"I like it this way." Lisa went over to Bart and asked him what she was going to tell him.

"I'm getting married to Julie Quimby!" Bart said. Lisa Stood there, mouth agate, thinking :

What the hell!

**Dun,Dun,Dun! **

**Please review soon.**


	2. Nelson and Lisa

**So Bart has just announced that he is getting married to Julie Quimby, the mayor's daughter. Wondering what happens next? Read it.**

"Lisa?, Bart asked, Earth to Lisa?" Bart felt that Lisa might not be happy. " Lisa Simpson, annoying braniac little sister?"

"Hey!" Lisa yelled. Bart laughed and slapped her on the back.

"Good old Lisa." Lisa rolled her eyes and got back to the main subject .

"So you are marrying a Quimby?" Lisa was shocked. Why would a rich girl dig Bart?

"Yes, Julie is really nice. Wanna meet her?" Bart said.

"Sure" Lisa replied wondering if she would actually be like Mayor Quimby. Bart walked over to a brown haired girl that looked a year younger then Bart.

"Lisa, I'd like you to meet my future wife, Julie Quimby." Julie turned around and looked like a rich snob. She was wearing a outfit that looked like it was from France or Italy.

"Erra, Hi, you must be Liser." Julie said. Yep, totally the mayor's daughter.

"It's Lisa." Lisa said knowing she would be a snob. After Julie said whatever, Nelson came up behind and hugged her.

"Hey babe, welcome back." Nelson kissed her on the lips and then said " You wanna go out some time?"

"Nelson, you know we're not officially dating." She said and he looked sad. "And yes, I'd like to go out with you." Nelson smile lighted up again.

"How bout we go to Moe' s." Nelson said,happily. " Your old enough to drink."

"Okay, when?" Lisa had never drank before.

"How about tonight, this party is getting lame." Nelson said seeing that Maggie was making out with what was her boyfriend and Lenny was drunk. That was it besides Bart saying bye to Julie and she not saying it back.

"Sure." Lisa grabbed her coat and went outside to Nelson' s car. He opened the door for her.

"Here you go, my lady." Lisa rolled her eyes basically out of her head.

"Still not your lady." Lisa laughed and they drove away to Moe' s and Lisa thought why would Bart even like Julie.

**So we have met Julie and seen a little romance between Nelson and Lisa. **


	3. Lisa's night

**In this chapter, Nelson and Lisa get drunk and Lisa finds something very unexpected person at Moe' s.**

* * *

Nelson and Lisa walked out of the car and in to Moe' s. They sat in a booth and asked Moe for two beers. "Sure,Nelson,Lisa you old enough yet?" Moe asked.

"Yes, I'm 23." When Moe brought them the beers Lisa took her first sip. It tasted pretty good. Sweet and Sourish. "OMG,this tastes really good."

"I know, right."Nelson said drinking away." You want another one?"

"Sure, it tastes awesome."Lisa said, drinking the rest of her first beer."Hey Moe, another beer please."

"Okay, you too Nelson?"Nelson nodded.

An hour later, Lisa and Nelson had both drank 9 beers. Then Lisa saw Julie coming in kissing another guy. Lisa was drunk, but she wasn't stupid.

"Nelson, she whispered, Julie is kissing another guy." Nelson gasped. "Let's go to my house and tell Bart." They snuck out of the bar without paying and drove home. Weirdly, out of all the drunk drivers in the world, Nelson actually drove safely. He occasionally tipped around and the road was got home and basically slammed through the door."BART!"

"What?" Bart ran downstairs and whispered" It's 11 at night at night."

"Please don't freak out, but, wesawjuliekissingsomedude." Lisa said it so fast, but somehow BART heard it.

"You just hate her don't you?!"Bart yelled knowing that she was drunk.

"I..,Lisa slurred, saw her at Moe's!" Lisa wanted Bart to believe her. Julie was exactly like her father. "Nelson, Don't you believe me?" Nelson nodded and threw up in his as ever.

"Whatever."Bart said and walked upstairs. "Drunks." He rolled his eyes and went to his old room.

Nelson threw up again and said" Lis, can I." He barfed again.

"Stay over?, Lisa said sleepily, Sure you can lay in my room." What are you doing Lisa,Lisa thought to herself. She walked him upstairs where he barfed again. "I think you need a bath or something." Lisa started up a bath and put bubbles just because. She let him undress and he stepped in to the bath. He laid down and Lisa came back in. She cleaned him and then immediately put a towel over him. She let him dress in to some of Bart clothes. She took him to her room and laid him on a chair. He immediately fell asleep. "Goodnight, my man." Since he was asleep she got dressed. Before she had laid down, she went over to Nelson and kissed smiled.

**So this was just a little cute chapter I thought of. **

**Please review.**


	4. Maggie's suprise

So Lisa and Nelson tried telling Bart Julie was cheating. Sorry it took so long .

* * *

"Morning, Lisa." Lisa opened her eyes and found Nelson was kissing her. She pulled away.

"Quit it." Lisa smirked and Nelson sighed.

"You do know you slept till 12, right?" Nelson laughed. "Hey, wanna go back to Moe' s tonight, it is anyone under 30 drinks free night."

"Sure." Nelson got out of His chair and went to work.

Lisa ran downstairs and spent a day with Maggie. While at the hottest restaurant in Springfeild, the Fifth Helping, Maggie got extremely sick. She ran into the bathroom and Lisa followed her to see if she was alright.

"Maggie, I think you need to get home, now." She guided Maggie to the car where Maggie barfed. "My car." Lisa mumbled. When they got home, Lisa took Maggie to her room. After Maggie took a nap for three hours(supposedly), she ran downstairs and looked worriedly at Lisa.

"Hi, Lisa, she said with a very uneasy voice, uh, can I talk to you." Maggie sat down at the kitchen table.

"Sure." Lisa said, feeling that Maggie really had a problem.

"I'm.., Maggie tried to hold back tears, pregnant." Maggie burst out with tears. Lis comforted her but was bursting with anger on the inside.

**So Maggie, age 16, is pregnant. Sorry chapter is really short. It seemed like it should just end like that.** ** By the way, thank you for the reviews.**


	5. Pregnant

**Maggie is pregnant! Big shocker, ain't it? **

Why the hell, and more importantly, how the hell, did Maggie get pregnant, Lisa wondered. Lisa finally broke the silence by saying: "You do know mom is going to kill you."

Maggie wiped her eye. "I know, by the way, if I tell Dad, he might go and kill Gerald. " As usual , she tried to make this a funny situation.

"It was Gerald." Lisa wasn't surprised. They have been dating for 3 years. "So, when are you planning to tell Dad and Mom."

"Never" Maggie said. "I'll just say that I'm putting on some weight."

"Yah, right." Lisa rolled her eyes.

**Two months later**

"You're what?!" Homer yelled.

"Pregnant." Maggie looked down.

"You just turned 17!" Marge yelled.

"I now am going to disown you!" Homer shouted.

**Maggie has been disowned! Dun, Dun, Dun! **


	6. Punch Out

"Homer!" Marge yelled. "She is only 17."

"Who is the boy who soon will be dead." Homer said, ignoring Marge.

"Gerald Sampson." Maggie said, hanging her head down.

"That eyebrowed kid?" He yelled. "He got my daughter pregnant?!"

Just then Gerald and Nelson walked in.

"Hi Simpsons, Gerald said happily, how's it going?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Homer yelled.

"Ok, sorry i took the last of the turkey, I was hungry."

"YOU GOT MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT!" Homer said. ,Homer punched Gerald.

Gerald lay on the floor, bleeding. "DAD!" Maggie yelled. She started crying.


	7. Chapter 7

"HOMER!" Marge said. "He is just a teenager! "

"I DON'T CARE!" Homer yelled.

Maggie called 911 and said "My Dad just made my boyfriend fall and he's bleeding."

They came and arrested Homer and took Gerald to the hospital. Maggie got near Gerald kissed him and whispered "When your ok remember the plan."

Lisa overheard. Gerald said "

The Next Day, Bart came to Lisa and said "Hi Drunkard, Can you please come with me to get a tux."

"Sorry, Lisa said, Nelson and I are going out."

"Ok."

"Oh and by the way, I heard Maggie say something about a plan with Gerald."

"Let's go ask her." Bart said suspiciously.

They went up to Maggie's room. She was reading a magazine.

"Hi guys, if you wanted to know i'm reading A parenting magazine." Maggie said.

"Hey Mags, you know how..., Lisa had lost words, I know you have a secret with Gerald."

Maggie sat there blankly. Then she broke down. "Ok, the secret is... Gerald and I saved money for two tickets for going to Vegas and then two tickets back... to get married."

Bart and Lisa gasped. "WHAT!"


End file.
